These Ordinary Days
by FantasyTree
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots set in the magical world. Chapter 4 - Harry can't stand them going at it every night.
1. Sunshine

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so here's hoping it doesn't all blow up in my face and we can start a bright and beautiful friendship. Short, but this is just the beginning!**

**Disclaimer - Not mine, won't ever be mine, no matter how much I wish.**

**Summery - The Trio had good days to, when they weren't saving the wizarding world.**

* * *

><p>It was late in May and the sun was beating down on the school and it's grounds, sending brilliant rays of light bouncing off the windows and lake. Students milled around outside, enjoying the rare sunshine. Lying on the grass with homework or challenging their friends to a lazy game of chess. <p>

Out of the way of the other students, in the shade of a giant beech tree sat three figures. Harry, who was trailing sparks lazily through the air with his wand. Ron, who was snoozing lightly against a tree root, and Hermione, who was leaning back against Harry's legs, book in hand, reading peacefully. 

A gentle breeze whispered through the branches, rustling the books pages and scattering Harry's latest trail of golden sparks. One floated slowly down to land on Hermione's nose, where it dissolved harmlessly. Harry smiled down at her as she smiled up at him. He laughed quietly when she reached up and flicked his nose gently. Ron stirred sleepily as Hermione giggled to, and shook his head at them fondly when they grinned at him. 

He stretched out, feeling everything pop back into place, then rolled over onto his side to face the other two. Hermione placed her book down on the grass and Harry pushed his wand into his back pocket. They smiled at this as though sharing a joke. Harry leaned his head back against the tree, where a small ray of light had made it's way through the dense leaves, and felt it warming his face. Right there, with the sun shining down and the other two safe and warm beside him, everything felt alright for a moment, and that moment was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me your weirdest thoughts and wildest dreams!<strong>


	2. Bitterness

**And we have a second chapter! Not to sure on the ending of this one but we'll give it a go.**

**Disclaimer - Not yet, but let me live in hope.**

**Summery - Severus Snape wasn't born bitter, he descended into it.**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had not always been such a bitter man. Once, before he was even a man at all, he had loved to listen to his father tell stories of wonderful places and magical things. All the while sharing secret, furtive smiles with his mother. He had loved to play with the other children at the park, feeling just that little bit special when they would play wizards and witches. And he had loved it when his mother would tuck him into bed and tell him all about a world of magic that he would one day be a part of.<p>

He wasn't sure exactly when all of that changed. Perhaps it was when his father was always to drunk to string two words together, enough to call him a freak or the devils spawn, but never enough to tell him anymore tales of adventure and mystery. Perhaps it was when the other children at the park wouldn't play with him anymore, because his clothes were too big and the neighbours had heard all sorts of rumours about that weird family on the corner. Or perhaps it was when his mother wouldn't even tuck him into bed at night, because she was to busy screaming at his father downstairs to even remember he was in the house.

When Severus Snape finally escaped to Hogwarts he was not completely beyond redemption. His childhood was rough, but there was still hope. He loved to sit quietly around the large castle, his head buried in books and homework. He loved talking to the other Slytherins in his dorm, discussing all the weird school gossip and rumours. And he loved hanging out with Lily Evans, the way she would laugh and joke with him, how she didn't care that he was maybe a little bit of an outcast and that he, out of anyone else she could have picked, was her best friend.

He was exactly sure when all of that changed. His quiet study sessions were ruined when those four boys, those horrible, nasty boys targeted him for no reason at all. Casting humiliating spells and saying pointless degrading things that left him feeling small and helpless. Talking to the other Slytherins lost its appeal when they started talking about other things. The Dark Lord's latest accomplishment and their plans for joining him after finishing school. The tortures they would perform for him and the murders they would do at his command. It changed when he called Lily Evans an unforgivable name. When she told him that he was an awful person and she never wanted to see him again.

When Severus Snape became a death eater, he was damaged. But he had enough left in him to still love some of the things that were left him his life. He loved that he was still with his old school friends, that they hadn't all parted and they were all going to build this new world together. He loved that the Dark Lord seemed to favour him, always placing him just a little bit above the rest. Trusting him with secrets and plans that the others never even dreamed of. And deep down he loved the fact that somewhere out there Lily Evans was still alive. He knew she had married that cruel, wicked man and that she probably hadn't cast a though his way in years. But he loved that he still loved her.

He knew the second that all of that changed. It was when he realised just how far gone some of his old friends were. How dark and twisted they had become, and when he decided that this new world was not one he wanted to see. It was when he realised that the Dark Lord was cold and heartless, and that even when someone begged for hours on their knees the Dark Lord would not spare anyone's life. It was when he realised that Lily Evans was dead, and he would never see her laugh or joke again. That he would never be comforted by the fact that she was still alive out there somewhere, living her own life. That it was all his fault.

By the time Severus Snape was an adult he was so beyond repair. There was nothing he loved and everything around him felt so cold and dark and dead. He hated that boy who looked so like the man who had once tortured him, yet could turn on him with those eyes that had once held so much power. He hated that everyone could order him about like a slave, Dumbledore ordering him to spy on the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord ordering him to spy on Dumbledore and he would obey without question. He hated the things that he was forced to do, hurting people, murdering strangers all for a cause he didn't even believe in anymore. He hated the nightmares that would wake him in the night, and the memories that were always swimming around in his head. And most of all he hated that he still loved her every single day, for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me all your weird thoughts and evil prompts<strong>


	3. Mischief and Mayhem

**Here we are again. Now go read it!**

**Disclaimer - Do I have to do this everytime? It's a little depressing.**

**Summery - Two boys on a train, how else could this end?**

* * *

><p>The boy gave the trunk one last almighty heave, letting out a sigh of relief when it finally made it onto the train. Wiping his sweaty brow, and pushing back some stray lock of hair, he heaved the trunk back up, and started down the corridor.<p>

Each compartment seemed to be full, packed with shaking first years or seventh years that laughed far too loudly for his liking. The boy heard the train whistling in the background, and panicked slightly. If he didn't find somewhere to sit soon, chances were he would spend this entire journey out here in the corridor, with only his trunk for company. He continued his search with renewed vigour.

A few minutes later the boy stood outside a compartment, wringing his hands nervously. There was only one other boy in this one, but the thought of just walking in there made him sick to his stomach. He was just about to turn away, deciding that the corridor was after all, quite nice, when the compartment door slid open behind him.  
>"Are you alright?" The boy spun around and came face to face with the boy from the compartment. His hair was messy and his eyes were covered by thick glasses, but his face was kind and friendly enough. "Do you need somewhere to sit?"<p>

"I have a place, thanks." This was a lie, but he hoped the other boy wouldn't know that, he looked pathetic enough as it was.

"Oh, alright then." The messy haired boy shrugged, then made as if to close the door.

"But, I guess I could stay here instead." The boy spoke with a cockiness he most certainly did not feel. The messy haired boy smirked slightly, but helped the boy with his trunk all the same.

Once they were settled, both on separate sides of the compartment, the boy began to feel a little awkward. He was so unused to contact outside of his family, being suddenly thrust into the company of strangers was rather off putting. The messy haired boy however didn't seem uncomfortable at all.

"You excited to start school then? I can't wait; ever since I got my letter it suddenly seemed so much closer. Of course I'm not so much excited for the actual school part, more the um possibilities…" He stopped here, as if to see if the boy would catch on.

"You want to cause trouble?" The boy asked, he played it cool but inside he was a little shocked, he had never imagined anyone actually trying to get into trouble before.

"Mischief and mayhem my friend." The messy haired boy grinned broadly, and the boy could almost see the evil little plots and plans forming in his head.

"Sounds like you might get into some tight corners." The boy watched him shrug.

"Guess I'll just have to keep you around to get me out of them." The boy liked how he said that, as though he might actually be wanted somewhere. "So, going by past knowledge, Slytherin's will defiantly be prime targets." The boy swallowed thickly, he'd been afraid of this. "You alright, you look a little green?"

"Yeah," Even to his own ears his voice sounded unnaturally high. "My families' just, big on Slytherin." The messy haired boy passed it off quickly, but the boy saw the look of shock on his face.

"Well traditions are made to be broken right?" The boy had never thought of that. Could he actually do it, go back on everything he'd ever been taught. Defy the last thing his mother had said to him that morning before she sent him off to King's Cross all alone. The small smirk spreading across his face might have been the answer.

"Oh, wow, I never introduced myself did I?" The messy haired boy said, leaning forward to offer his hand. "I'm James Potter"

The boy took his hand, shaking it slightly, "Sirius Black," He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me everything you loved, liked, hated, or even what you had for lunch!<strong>


	4. Going at It

**Just a drabble tonight, and certainly not my best. But for a first attempt I think it could have gone worse.**

**Disclaimer - No! Stop asking me!**

**Summery - Harry can't stand them going at it every night.**

* * *

><p>Harry had had it this time. Enough was enough, he could understand getting caught in the middle of it, once, maybe twice, but it was becoming tiresome. For god's sake they were best friends, couldn't they act like it for once night?<p>

And so, when he found himself sat in the living room, trying to do some very important paperwork, listening to it once again, he finally let them have it for a change.

"I swear if you two don't stop snogging, I'm going to go live with Ginny." He found this to be a power motivator in Ron's case.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys have any feedback at all, or any prompts, I would love to hear it.<strong>


End file.
